There's no such thing like Promise in War
by milorupert
Summary: Missing Moment From DH.It's Bill and Fleur's Wedding,Harry and Ginny Finally Find a quiet and privet Place to talk and Share THINGS they can't share in front of anyone.Rated M for Safety


Harry was sitting in the yard,music had filled all over the barrow,the Bill and Fleur wedding was going so good and everybody had a good time even him,the reason that he had sit outside was because he needed to think,about war,about himself,his friends and...the girl with the red hair and brown eyes.

"oh God"he thought about her smile,her voice,her lips,her kisses,everything related to her.

he thought about her while she was dancing with Lee Jordan,How much he had wished it was him who was dancing with her.

"How can I Handle a Year without Her"He thought.

He glanced at sky for a second and said her name load"Ginny".

"Ginny What?"He turned His head back into the spot next him finding her smiling at him.

He stood up and walked up to her."nothing"he said.

"really?"she said while he was coming stand in front of her.

he tried to smile and said"No,But never mind."he looked for a second in her eyes and lost in her beauty.

"I'm Not Expecting you say or explain anything,or write to me when your...gone"she said with a rush"But I want You Promise me that you will come back to me Harry"

he looked down and didn't respond for couple of seconds.

"Ginny"he said"I can't Promise anything right now in this situation that we are in,but I want you to know after all of this finished and I was..."he couldn't say Alive"I will come to you".

He took another step and stood closely in front of her.

"because you are my only source of comfort,You are the reason that I'm Fighting Ginny"he said.

"right now it's the best moment to closing the distance and kiss you in every way I want but I don't need that,your love is more than anything,I don't need to hug you or kiss you or make love to you"he held her hand in his."all I need is that every time I breath in this world feel you alive and well and in fact...breathing"

Ginny couldn't control herself anymore and tears came down her eyes."oh Harry"she hugged him tightly and put her head on his shoulder.

Harry Hugged her back."I Love You"he whispered in her ear.

They stood like that for minutes until they heard Mr Weasley Calling after Ginny.

Ginny slowly Pulled away and looked at him."look at me"she smiled"I'm Crying like Baby"

Harry smiled and said"yes You do"

Ginny Hit him playfully and laughed.

"But You should kiss me"she said"in fact I came out here because of that"

Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and Gentle

He pulled away just little to look in her eyes and kissed her again.

He put his arms around her and held her close to him.

Ginny put her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

as Harry Deepened the kiss,He pushed her back gently to the tree before her and kissed her more passionately.

She Mound in his mouth and pressed her body to his.

Harry came down and kissed her chicks and came lower to kiss her neck

Ginny gasped as his lips touched her sensitive spot on her neck.

He licked and nippled on her neck.

She Breathed out his name and put her hands in his hair and pressed him to Came up and kissed her again.

Her tongue met his and started to move together.

He mound in her mouth and pressed her body to his.

as Harry's Hand found Her breast they Heard Mr Weasley Calling for Ginny again.

Harry pulled away breathless and looked at Her.

Ginny answerd Her Father"I'm Here,Just a second" she wondered how could she sound so normal after the thing just Happend!

She Looked at him and closed the distance again kissed him softly and stayed in his arms for couple of seconds.

he kissed her hair and she started to walk into the house

Harry watched her go.

a part of him wanted to ran after her grab her arm and go somewhere quiet but knew that he have to wait until it was all over.

she stood suddenly and looked back and said loudly "um Harry!"Harry turned back"You Will come back...Alive.

Please Review!


End file.
